Outbreak: The Mercenary
by I have no talent
Summary: He escaped the horror of Racoon City. He thought that nobody knew about his existance anymore. But someone had him back to action or facing long sentence in prison. This is a test fiction work Please R & R.
1. Randy

Resident Evil-Mercenary Story  
Randy

All Resident Evil games, Idea and character are belonging to Capcom, So as the story too. Enjoy the reading.

* * *

"Open up, they are coming. God, please" The scream echoed in his head, managed awake from his sleep. His eye opened wide, staring the white grey wall in front of him. His eye scanned wild the surround before he release his tension of fear away. He felt safe after knowing where he is now. His own block cell he was, not the barricade clock tower where death lurking on him. Randy serving his time in a prison with the mistake he had made during the mission at Raccoon City, in order to himself. At the time, what he did was right for him to stay survive. Betray, lies, cunning and cowardice was shameful act for a soldier pride but to Randy was important tool to stay alive until now

Exchange with that live he holds dearly was price he had to pay was the treatment in prison. The mockery and disusing look from other seemed loom to Randy. The charge of him was made up with false accusation created by the hired corporate. It was a simple and kind of cruel the corporate could figure out to fit Randy punishment by file a murder case of killing own partner at army camp site with a first degree murder at his file so there are no trial for Randy to raise the issue.

Randy was angry at time, with the whole setup, putting him in the silence, at least away from the public know the truth about the virus infection. "Consider yourself in retirement place." Randy still remembered the word spoken by them before he was sent to the prison.

Now in the safe zone from bio extermination work forever, the outside world was nothing to him. Cut off the happening to the world today. He knew nothing about the change. Alone in silent, clear of the mind but the nightmare didn't leave him in peace. The scream and sound of the torn flesh still lingering him around inside his head and refused to leave him alone at almost single night he had. He wondered how much more the punishment continued on him. Maybe, until his sanity run to the end.

"Why you are here?" Randy sat up as if he had sixth sense, knowing a person stood there, waiting for him to answer.

"Good, I am glad to see you are still sharp as ever." The man in a black suit showed himself out from the gloomily light. He seem like a man of forty, had a short gray hair, trimmed side burn. The lines of wrinkle in his face showed his old age but he sees that man is fit. Randy noticed the man broad shoulder, arm muscles size revealed the shape even under the black coat long sleeves. Probably his guess is the man had joined the army or some force before and he retired from his work.

Then a warden appeared beside the man with two strong guards tagging along side, prepare anything instruction from that man order. Randy felt it would be long night stay, probably knew they are here, not to have a short chit chat with him.

The man looked around the prison area, nodded his head to admit the fact the prison had a poor lighting; even the hanging light lamp hung on the prison ceiling between distance of 5 meter apart was enough to light dimly the corridor and barely to see anybody sneak pass the prisoner cell.

"Good soldier shouldn't to waste here." The man said  
"The corporate send me here. You know. Retirement place" Randy looked up.  
"Guess, it was the punishment that you deserve."

"Yeah, killing your own partner. Kinda of sicko." The warden told the background of Randy case. Randy slamming his hand at the barred door, creating a loud bangs that echoing the prison corridor. He didn't like the remark. Then second later, there disgruntle prisoner began to cursing for disturbance peace sleep.

"Nobody should speak about people mistake. It just like placing a hand into the flame. You should know as a warden." The man said, force the warden to stood silence and soothed down Randy anger in the same time.

"What do you want from me?" He sat there with his hands clasped on his both upper hips before he stand up, look closer to the man. He wondered what does he wanted to meet him during the late night. "Not going to ask me again, to tell the story again" Randy made it short, hoping the man didn't come here just for that. Randy tired with telling about the detail mission or the experience. Too many time of repeating procedure of questioning, come with a different set of question but a turned out to receive same answer by him. Over and over again, they jotting down for any version Randy story could come out.

Randy hoped the warden got a voice recorder to tape his story and play back to the corporate bozo come for causing the disturbance again without failing to.

"I am bored with your same story, Randy. So don't tell me some serious shit zombie tales" The warden joked around, rest assured with that reason they didn't come. The guard smiled behind, tried not laughing or giggling about his chief bad timing joke. But not that man. The line of seriousness look on face tell something different to Randy, something is serious have go wrong. "Are they back again? The dead...alive." Randy said in his thought.

"Open the cell. Escort him to the room for paper signing" The man ordered warden.  
"Now? I thought two days time ahead." The warden asked the confirmation  
"Change of plan." The man ordered.  
"It is not a best time." The warden looked refuse so as the guard.  
"Why not?"

"He is a trained soldier; he could tear out guts down to the ground in matter a second. With me and my guy now, a piece of cake for him." The warden reminded the man for a serious thought to let Randy like releasing a wild animal in a loose. The warden noticed Randy cold stare, made him uncomfortable, and remembered the mess he did before. A fight startled before in mess hall with some other prison guy, it took ten guys to subside him down. Two of them had to hospitalize. One had arm broken and other serious had back bone.

"How many bone I have break so far?" Randy said to the chief, tried to scare him off.  
"Yeah, I know. But anything stupid you make. I will personally break yours." The warden got nerve stand up as he signalled his men to call radio back for in case of emergency. One guard responded, took of the talkie from his belt and issues an order for back up.

"I know him. I got his profile. He will not harm us" The man claimed he knew much about him, Randy focus his stare on the man, wondered how much he know about him. Slowly the click of unlock door echoing thru the silence bring Randy new fate lies ahead.

Randy stood up in front of the man with a handshake await him. "You got a second chance" The man claimed.

To be continue


	2. Second Chance

Resident Evil-Mercenary Story  
Second chance

All Resident Evil games, Idea and character are belonging to Capcom, So as the story too. Enjoy the reading.

Sorry for a long update. Kinda have a writer block on my head. Thanks for the reading my story, notice how many hits on this story and thanks for the review as I tried to correct my grammar. If you feel help me out with editting my grammer or idea. I am glad to take anything.

* * *

He sat at the dark room but with the familiar sight. The dim light always hanging swaying below his head and again he was ready for another interview. He still wondering deep in his thought about the signing paper that the man mentioned. Was it new made up confession, extending prison time or the worst thing he could think of is execution. Nothing is nice where he called here in the room; all he gets was countless tiredness from bombard question about his case record or longer sentence time for him.

Randy move around on his seat, adjusting him from his uncomfortable position, having his hand locked on the table leg. The guard jerked Randy hand, forced to shake ensure the cuff locked the correct position without care the pain inflicted on Randy wrist like a piece of scumbag. No complain as all prisoners get the same treatment here or worse.

"I am not going anyway today." Randy looked the guard, stilling yanking the cuff. The cold chain harshly rubs on the skin, felt needle puncture on his wrist as chain metal entangle and tearing the hair skin away. The guard took easily after noticed Randy staring at them with cold look. The look could tell them that he able to get out with the lock and kill them both. The guard stop.

"It is your best room facility you could offer." The man asked, took a deep breath and checking the surrounding of the room. The warden was speechless as indeed the room was the one room. He tried to figure the reason out to shake out the problem, Randy sneered out without give chance to answer back.

"The finest torture room" Randy added the insult for the room.

The yellow stained white wall that seem had not being upkeep since his very first visit. The air as stale as before, uncomfortable at first but he got use to it after countless of visit of this room. The room barely had any furniture on it. Just a couple of chair and two set of table couple. Randy felt dislike about the furniture placed here. It is total distinguish the different class status of people. Like those had commit crime will always sit the lousy plastic chair and cold steel table that bolt on the ground tight with dull light shone down and the good guy sat comfortable at end of the room where the luxury leather office chair with the nice wooden oak table place. Compliment by the warden touch of furniture taste to keep his job on the line to make sure keep the guest happy as there are nothing much to offer in the old prison.

"Make sure of that handcuff tight secure." The warden tapping his baton on his palm, ensure the guard gave a proper checking before leaving his prisoner alone. He cleared his throat, showing displease sign with the sudden plan made out back then. He wondered as what is important of Randy signing some document.

"What the hell he thinks he is?" The warden muttered his curse as his power authority had challenged as the warden position. Knew he had being displeased but he still afford to give good fake smile. That is was his job and a cheque coming to his pocket to cover up about this visit.

"You be a good boy. Give some cooperation."He pretended to more attention to Randy by giving stern look, disliked him to waste time like the rest with other interview he done before. Randy kept quiet, watching the warden his excuse preparation to leave.

"So I place him here. If there are sign of trouble, just hit button on the wall. My boys would come and nail this sucker on the ground" The warden made simple explanation without deciding to go to complex procedure about the safety regulation.

"That is not necessary. It will be short. Beside this is private conversation, I hope you able to give some private time for us" The man smiled and thanked the hospitality. He took cheque that folded into two and place it on the warden uniform pocket.

"Sure, we will. Remember the button if you want out" The warden eyes focused with cheques buried inside deep to pocket. Then he gentle pat his own pocket and give a grin.

The warden and his boys leave with the door shut behind them as they leave them alone as promised. The man stood there, waited the foot step disappear into the night silent before he start his work objective with Randy alone.

* * *

"Drink..." The man pulled a small drink canteen from his coat, placed on the table, just in front of him. Randy smiled as he wondered how he managed to open the top with one hand and drink whatever contents inside. "Is it a joke?" Randy asked as if the man playing with him.

"Not really." The man kneeled and unlocked the handcuff. Then gentle the handcuff placed on the table with the key stuck on the hole. Randy cocky smile turned into awe. He could not figure as how he got the key.

"Don't ask. It is kinda of my old habit. My name is James Well" The man introduced himself casually, sat comfortable on the table. He pushed further down the canteen to Randy. "Don't worry; it is not poison veil or Serum. This is something that you like" Well took a white small cigarette. He tapped the bottom of the box lightly, gentle force the stick to popping half out before he pulled it. The man lighted and began to smoke, looking at Randy with friendly smile, beckon to take a sip.

Randy turned the top and smell of the content released into the cold stale air. "The Black heart" Randy instantly recalled the familiar rum smell had away apart from his life. He never thought it come back to him in the prison. Without thinking, he took a sip and letting the burning sensation running down to the throat. Never felt so good for long time. The last time he had been drown away during that horror night. He never wastes any of it for each sip was the dose of bravery to conquer the fear.

Randy come back with his senses, pushing nostalgic of his favourite rum away. His question is simple-the purpose of the visit.

"Do you remember the racoon city? The mission that you had being sent to do?" Well asked  
"Yeah. Why with these question again? I have told you guys about it." Randy snapped but quickly lowers his voice to remain his calmness. For the sake of his drink, he didn't want to drag out without enjoy it first.  
"Being drag out in the midnight and asking the same question, it is not funny." Randy growled, warning not to waste his breath over the same report again.  
"Let get straight then "Well said in the deep confident voice, placed his hand on Randy shoulder without fear as Randy would do to him. Well spill his intention out without beating the around the bushes. "There is some interesting offer I about giving you today."

"Offer? What type of offer that you possible give. Imprisonment for life. I am here for five years"  
"Freedom..." The word echoing in Randy ears, "Freedom...to become a free man once again."  
"Freedom." Randy asked to ensure as what he heard earlier.  
"Yes, freedom. If you are willing come back to our service with us. We could arrange that."

"Ha Ha...Funny, the corporate placed me here to rot and die for another 5 more years and I am free with cold cash. Now you guys wanted me to return back. Tell about it as why you needed me out" Randy took a sip, staring the canteen for a while before, waiting for convince reason.

"Umbrella is dead and you are not getting out"

Simple sentence but lead a huge confusion for Randy mind. What does it mean? DEAD. Umbrella is a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defence, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and bio-weaponry. The company also has a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. It could not be dead. Serious thought of it, this would not happen for solid building company.

"What happen back then?" Randy asked.  
"Long story... The legal proceeding, politics and cleaning up mess. One lead to another case. The stock plunge down and people lost trust on the company"  
"That means"  
"The Umbrella gone as so as UBCS and other thing which related with it"

"So I am stuck here in 5 years for nothing." Randy stayed his calm position; but hardly shakes off the shocking news.  
"Worst is forever, Randy. Maybe this is your final drink." Well took the metal cap and playing with his fingers

He had being dumped here with empty promise of freedom and the money. Well was right.

Now the UBCS had gone now, the files and record would be untouched and placed into cold storage. The chance to getting out was impossible now as nobody would care find him. The case closed automatically imprisonment Randy for life if nobody wanted to step in until had make sense of why there are no visit recent two years, thought in his mind was there are nothing to dig on Randy information. Now in front of him, the truth had spill out, Well showed cut section of news of the Umbrella took the fall. Now he had nowhere to turn except to take the offer that placed on the table now by a stranger.

"Who are you working for?"  
"Tricell." Well answered.

Well told everything about the company and what does company does. Randy listened to the story and noticed the time fly pass so fast now. All the incident outbreak news happen and fallen of another company following the step of Umbrella tragic.

* * *

**30 minutes of conversation with Well had bought him past to the current present now. **He knew what Well wanted for him to join back the force with the new company and fight the another outbreak.

"So the unit had gone already" Randy was just thinking about the rest of the members that did not join the mission. Just a small group of rookie that didn't to the list but they are lucky for not being selected for the slaughter.

"Not precisely...Yes, The UBCS was dissembled by your former company due the unbearable cost and we brought it. At that time, they also secretly sold information about survivor such as you to cover some loss. All your statement, record and so call your fake criminal crimes. Now belong to our corporate now."

"I am not a puppet." The Randy slammed his fist on the table.  
"You are not a puppet but a great asset to me and my company."  
"Try to put me in your trust. Why I should believe in you" Randy asked as he took a sip from the canteen.

"Not like the Umbrella had given you of empty trust. A jail sentence for ten years and 2 millions when you are out. That is gone now. Umbrella did not have the cash now for that. But I have. I believe in you to have the thing that we needed for" Well had showing his point which still couldn't give any trust to Randy.

"What is for me? Just not freedom only I guess"  
"3 million dollars"  
"For one mission. I am not going for that." Randy sneered the price to risk his life with uncertain mission he proceed  
"I have not completed my sentence yet. That is a 10 million dollars mission but you will receive 3 million now if you sign it. You get out now as a free man and money in your pocket. Then another 7 million after the mission complete."

"If I survive. Of course" Randy said, thinking another death trap for him.  
"That is definitely. Of course you are alive and the mission done successfully. The payment is not a problem. Plus, if you impress us very well, probably you get a permanent job and good plan care of your family. Just sign here." Well placed a piece the document had the company prepared for him. Slowly, Well pushed nearer to him, waiting for Randy to read and sign. "Don't worry, there are no catchy word in these document. I wrote myself"

Randy sat there, read thru the document careful to check for trap. A sentence or even a word could be misleading to him. But what he found the content stated with clear and simply word, it seem Well knew his work done his job very well. The problem is why Well choose him.

Was the reason he survived or wanted to eliminate him in the mission? No way, if Well wanted to eliminate, it is easy and should had done earlier in the prison not until Well wanted to meet him personally. His hand now holding the pen, a few centimetre distances between the tips of his pen and the mark to sign, his freedom hanged on the line where he could choose. Yes or No... sign or no sign.

"So, what it will be, Randy? Stay here to be rot or out to be free. Your choice." Well intended pressure Randy, treating it as a part of the early test as a soldier to take action. Pick out the a decision in a shorter time.

"For her sake" Randy signed without delay any second, took his chances to face the undead again. It is money temptation, he did for the family for the years, he didn't give any for them. As he had now, he will trade for it, at least his life in on the line now.

Slowly, he dropped the pen on the paper and pushed back. Well seemed smiling to receive the signed document and show his hand out to Randy for a friendly handshake. Randy refused it.

"Well done, Lisa should be happy to receive it. Educational fund or spend what wherever she decide. Such a good father." Well placed back secure into his files. "Don't be surprise. We know anything of employee background."

"Then do you know...UBCS program was the first to go up smoke for failure as you know, Well."

"I know that. I could not blame that. Nobody get the first containment mission done right. Unprepared and no slight information about your team dealing with it. Just **Trial and Error.** Fatal error but we are different. We are prepared for this. I know we need somebody to clean the mess." Well took the file to his hand, flipped the data analysis which recorded on the Racoon city, started dated as the UBCS operation began. The map chart with the cross o

The record was kept secure as the reference for efficient containment in case there are another situation occurred again. But seem the record was not used again since the Umbrella fall into misery financial problem.

"Join as a captain, I want you to join the group of soldier are total trained with these situation. Followed the old record, you are sole survivor in Raccoon city"  
"Me and that person pilot the copter. I don't take credit for it" Randy interrupted. Well looked at him for moment as there are more on that incident. "What?" Randy noticed the unusual silently.  
"But base on the record, you are half right only. The pilot died during the mission. You are the sole survivor until now." Well dropped the half burnt cigarette, showing the seriousness now.

"What is until now?" Randy asked

"There is another survivor. In fact, he is also one of the UBCS member." He opened the folder, flipping some pages until he reached a bookmark the section and placed in front on Randy. "Take a look..." Showing the section of the mercenary profile which had being sent to the joint mission. All of them, breaking into four sections, following the Alpha team to Delta Team, even the special unit team that Randy belong to.

Randy took the paper and began to read briefly page by page. A set of profile report about the member of UBCS, there is a picture on the person with description of his background on each page. There was nothing interest to him as all of them had died. The red stamp of K.I.A on the bottom on the profile of each member showed the conformation. The very disturbing was the record of the action and command of each member made as if the record tried as much detail as possible, even they had picture of the map as where the red mark X drawn to show where as the men had fallen.

The X taunted him to remember as how they died. The sound their pleading for help and the horrid sound of the tearing flesh. He wanted to stop but the page still flipping slowly as the fingers refused it. Until he turned the pages, showing stamp was not state as K.I.A but M.I.A. Randy looked closely at the picture of young man.

"Carlos Oliveira" He read out the name. He seem didn't recalled him or running to him before.  
"Delta Platoon, Company A" Well explained. "A surviving person, but the copter crashed down at the riverbank. No bodies found except the pilot. The same pilot that rescue you in the clock tower."  
"So he is not dead. Kind of smart fellow not to appear." He praised that stranger to have brain to run away rather landed the situation like Randy had now.

"Yes, For me, he is dead. But let not argue about him with military term. The person had survive is behind in that page. The person causes an outbreak. A mad person" Randy flipped the last page.  
"Who is it?" Randy asked but soon he got the answer, He never believed as he saw the picture. The grinned smile of the picture face, Randy give a long stare on that picture as his eyes bewildered with anger. A man which is a betrayer to him and rest of the member that supposed to alive in racoon city.

* * *

o be continue


	3. The Recruit

Resident Evil-Mercenary Story  
The Recruit.

All Resident Evil games, Idea and character are belonging to Capcom, So as the story too. Enjoy the reading.

I like to thanks for the reader for drop by and read my story. It had make me to write more and express my imagination and complete the story as soon as possible. I like to thank for two reader remark, I will try to correct my grammar mistake. Thank for you your time and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"So Randy, you are out now." The warden stood outside the prison cell, seeing his favourite troublemaker off from his place. Randy had changed his cloth, a black t-shirt with silver picture of angel tatter of on the back matching his blue fading jeans and a pair of black leather shoes. The missing tiny pieces bits of silver logo reminded him that for so long that shirt had being kept in the cold and darkest untouchable place like him. He promised to his girl that he had the t-shirt keep on the good condition. But seem the line crack on the white logo showed him that the promise had almost broken.

She choose the shirt as she believe his dad was good soldier like a angel saving people from war but little she know it wasn't Randy job at that time, she was young at the age of 10. How could she know the outbreak back then? Zombie prowling in the street was not Randy idea to tell about; especially the smile of her daughter face, watching him wore that shirt. He didn't want her daughter had the same nightmare as his father see on that freakish night.

He promised his job was over and quitting the force to move the new life he hoping for. A simple life with hard work require than no more killing. His thought was good enough to escape by change the home address from the company knowledge. His decision was unwise as the suspicions will grow as the loyalty and secret was concern to the company. He knew that on day they will come for him and they did.

In two week after the Randy shift his new home, the police came to arrest him; flashing light and the siren blare attract the neighbour to spring to live in the dark quiet evening. With the gun in their hand, they stormed into Randy home without showing the warrant.

Lisa watched her father leave off like that. Clinching on her mother blouse, watching the police apprehend Randy and pushed out to the lawn where the patrol cars waited for him. She cried and confused as why her daddy had been arrested for. "He is a good guy." Lisa said to the policeman standing at the door; prevent the family member approach the suspect. But her word ignored, even her mother speechless to say nothing to reply daughter question as she was confused and scared like her. They just watched Randy drag out from the house.

"Not like that. God damn it." Randy whispered to himself, wanted to fight back but the surrounded of neighbour watching at him didn't seem support of his action. It may cause more trouble to his family. People intended to find out what had gone wrong, they are what they are. A group of busybody people would be bustling into someone life if possible making out a story or bad rumor.

"Could I speak to my family?" Randy asked, tried to stop his track from entering the patrol cars.

"Get in the car." The police didn't give any compassion to him especially they received information about Randy as coldblooded lunatic killer from the employer false statement.

Randy began to struggle, tried to push the police away which gripped him both arms. He wanted to say a few word only but not a chance had give to him. "Few word! Just few word to my family." Randy shouted loud.

"Move it or we have to drag you away. You don't create a scene here. killer" One of the officer said to him, grabbing Randy waist, prevent the struggle.

"Letting me go. I swear you have a broken arm." Randy hissed.

"Let him go. He can't do anything now" One of higher rank lady officer commanded them. Randy stared at her, tried to catch his breathes.

"Don't create any scenes here or running away." She patted her side waist, showing her holster with the gun scrapped on.

"Okay, I give my word." Randy nodded.  
"Your word had no mean to me. I just show some people here that we, officer have compassion to criminal. That all" The lady ordered the police stay close to Randy.

"Sara, come here." Randy called his wife.

She walked down slowly with little Lisa to Randy and stopped as the police told her, keeping the distance away from Randy, in case he tried to do crazy stuff such hold hostage of his own family.

"What happen?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. Believe me I didn't do anything"

"Why they arresting you?" Sara still confused with sudden arrest

"Don't worry. They will release me soon. Promise me. Something important I have to tell you"  
Sara followed his husband instruction, thinking the important of the family safety. Randy took a last look at her daughter face, half buried on her mother blouse with fear about the stranger staring at her.

"Don't find me. No matter what happen to me. In prison or somewhere, don't look me anywhere. I will find you. Promise, I will find you." Randy leaves his kiss on his wife cheek was he considered was the last thing he could do for now.

* * *

Now he is free now, he vowed himself to stay alive and return back to his family.

"So, still sad leaving this hell place?" The warden banged the cell bar, breaking Randy blank staring to the wall.

"No really, I am thrill to leave now. The beat up, cold showers and some nut case guy over there." Randy pointed randomly to the other that he didn't know much about him. The warden gave a good laugh, echoing the passage corridor, thinking is funny to hear, and knowing there is no nut case prisoner here but dangerous gays lurking somewhere inside the cell.

"But thanks." Randy finally said it for the warden.

"For what." Warden asked.

"For my family, you have taken care for me since I am here"

The warden looked at him, broke a smile. The warden may be old man but not stupid person. The frequent visit had bought and the questioning about the zombie raccoon city that Randy shouting at sometime during the interview. The warden felt the case that Randy commit more even weird. At one day, the warden had come to Randy cell to clear his thought and put into rest. Randy explained his story and how he missed his family.

Such a tall tales that the warden could not accept Randy single word and made his confirmation that Randy was being force make up the stories or he really meet facing a crazy lunatic that endanger the prison safely. But he knew Randy was indeed missed his family. The voice and face expression could not lie on the warden ears which had experience in over the years service, handling hundred of convict that he could tell that which is truth and lies. Out of kindness and sympathy, warden comes out the offer to watch over the family until Randy released. It was rather look suspicious to Randy but he took the offer. At least his family had take care their need with the promise of payment and set of rule that warden made to ensure Randy would not cause any disturbing during his stay until now.

"But you still owned me payment due." The warden said, acting cool as usual, care much on the money much than his job. Randy shook his head, disappointing the warden money minded attitude. It was natural for the old timer warden did as the retirement comes closer to his remain days.

"When you are out, go see your family first. Your wife misses you very much."

"I don't know when. I have to go somewhere first. There is something to do." Randy said

"Where to." The warden curiously asked, wanted to know more.

"There is a job for me to be done." Randy stood up and waiting the warden opens up the cell.

"Okay seem to me that Tricell guys bought you up ehh. So I don't about the jobs. I don't give a damn for it. But if I find you here again, I am sure going bust your skull." The warden warned.

The warden turned the key and opens the cell door, release Randy. This time no special escort by other guard except the warden himself. He looked at the time on his wrist, 10:00 a.m. sharp, followed the schedule release. He took out the walkie-talkie from his side and reports the control room.

They began to walk down to the exit passage, the warden smiled again as he walk, noticed some prisoner staring at them, especially focus on Randy more. Envy for his freedom. Randy didn't bother with the stare as they didn't know the feel to be frame.

* * *

At the entrance

The first time, Randy could taste his freedom, open air and vast view of open land. He could not ask for more than this. "How long he could last for this?" Randy asked himself; his mind reminded that he had landed in another deadly situation.

Well and some guys stood there beside the black Pajero not far, awaiting to take him to the base where he start his work again. "Randy come now. We are short time here." Well walked toward him for escort.

"Take it." The warden handed a white envelope to Randy before to he said goodbye.  
"What it is?" Randy asked.  
"A goodbye gift. No charge. Beside I am your daughter god father if you need know." The warden said before he is heading back his place as he could not stand with the hot blazing sun burning his skin. Randy opened it and found a picture of her daughter with the warden beside her.

Back the picture had handwriting on it. **Waiting for you**.

Randy entered in the car with Well, his thought was the series of question to ask. The first thing came to his mind was the money and welfare of his family rather about the mission. Before he able to speak, Well pulled out a canteen and yet again Randy could guess as what the content.

"Just relax. You need it." Well sat comfortable and so as Randy tried but his mind still thing about the picture he saw yesterday. Randy couldn't forget about him. It was Nicholai Ginovaef, the former member of the UBCS Delta platoon, Company B. Randy wondered how he survive from Raccoon City. Did somebody have helped him during the mission? Someone had more powerful than the umbrella could make his identity was hidden away from Umbrella agent detection. Even his thought come could be a possible but another pop out with question related to that answer.

The truth was far deep beyond to discover. One thing was for sure was Nicholai Ginovaef was one deepest mystery man.

"Randy. You should know your purpose in this mission. As we discuss yesterday, your job was not to rescue or recover data. To kill that person, I trusted there is a connection of hatred between you and him. Once the thing he had to do to stay in the game. So as you, I know you had familiar with his cunning method after few operation before." Well explained again.

"Not simple task to dispose him. He may look old but he still consider as the best soldier in that team." Randy reminded

Well looked for awhile, tilt his sunglasses, exposed his eyes a bit to Randy. Then his expression turned serious look. "I am man had a sharp instinct, I pick out the best even the lousy dump I know. I know my pick and you are one in my choice."

"Then you should pray that you are right." Randy said, without getting himself budging in fear into Well intimidation. He knew the job and needed to be done. No matter the difficulty, he had to, for the sake for the family.

* * *

Few hours later at the front base of Tricell M.O.P

"We are here." Well announced their arrival as where the operation should be prepared. Surrounded with white and wire barbed high wall and there are two tower sentry stood both side between the gate with the flood flash light turned on, watching vigilance to scan the horizon.

"Impress?" Well showing off as what his company could do. Tricell had the same function product making like the umbrella but come a slightly focus more weaponry development. The reason was simple is who have the superior weapon will take control the order to form, to control or to claim on each other. Building such M.O.P Base as what Randy seeing now was easy to build.

"Not really? Just look big than my previous base." Randy causally answered; cause a little uproar of laughter even so the driver did follow. "Okay, what made you say that?" Well asked with curious mind.

"The important in very base was not the size or futuristic facility. But the soldiers itself are main key for succession. The question is could they handle that situation?" Randy replied. Well nodded, agreed with Randy word as it is true. Even the soldier was given such power equipment; the action will always depend on the soldier itself to which is right or wrong move.

"Well said. But all the fates of team member will have depends on you. To choose as we to go." Well said, waiting the car parked in the designated zone. In few second, the small hidden well wall panel revving down, letting black camera doing the jobs, the camera lens began to turn slowly to clockwise position, maximised the focus image the entire car and it passenger for safely conformation approval to open the entrance base wide. It took a minute and the camera returned back into it hidden position and the panel revving up and close it. Nice camouflage

The Pajero drove into the compound and heading the parking designated area.

The two sturdy grey bunkers stood side by side not far distance gap between on the road as the Pajero passed by. It was residential for soldier by judging by Randy view, by looking inside thru the window panel. The bed arrangement was neat spacing away from each other and facing out to the window. Probably one of these bunkers could fit around 50 men of battalion army inside. Looked stuffy in Randy thought but at least a good bed had being set for him, better than the prison back then.

Then another building stood not far north away from the bunker. The building looked important as there are sentry guard stood guard the door that seemed there is one entrance for that building. The size looked at bit smaller and had a two floor only and the roof build in dome shape which made unique with the rest of the building. "It is operation facility. Intel will gather info for mission and assign to them."

"So it also operates in other thing as well beside from the contamination." Randy guessed the base operation had expenses to deal. The payroll, maintenance, weaponry research and equipment and other which had took into account for the base.

"Yes, all type of operation. Rescuing, escort, mole or going to war, of course we are going as private army of who pays more in our service. Don't be shock about it Randy. You are not assigning for that." Well joked around his word but the humour didn't getting on Randy laughing.

"See that area. It is a training ground. Where the selected soldiers are trained for contamination simulator. They will face dozen of simulation such as garrison stand out, rescuing, and hardest of all training is survival operation." Well pointed out. "As tomorrow you and new assign will be sent for training in the whole day before briefing and taking out to the mission."

"Such short time..." Randy looked at the wide fenced area. Tricell sure had the time to build such realistic ground to train it. The training ground had split in three parts of section. One of them was ten storey floor building, a suburban area where the there are row of shop covered the both side of the road and last section which looked a smaller size from the rest where the created a simple maze of tight back alley street. The designer of the course seem had gave some thought to organized in a certain way to give less advantage for the soldier to defend themselves where the some real area have the kind of situation. Indeed as Well said, they are prepared to do their own clean up efficient.

"You have to learn fast to adapted with your team in these simulations. Probably you need to go thru the testing the next daybreak" Well said. Soon the Pajero come to the stop at parking spot. "Let greet your new team mate. Shall we"

* * *

Inside the bunker...

The group waiting arrive so call new captain. One of them was Darril, member of the Alpha team of Rescue and Tactics Division of the M.O.P. A bright young man in the Team Division and had normal size muscular body with trimmed short green hair that he always kept as stated on the M.O.P military regulation and discipline.

He paced up and down the bunker. Impatience, he waited Well arrival as not intention to greet his new captain but to complain as why he didn't choose him as become a captain as what he thinking as what capable to handle his own teammate.

"Stop moving, you are making me dizzy." Ines put her magazine down on her lap, and then gently pushed her long black aside. She never thought about much troublesome she had since she joined this team. Her main purpose was joining in the other team, E.S.P (Espionage Spy Program.) where her younger brother joined.

Both came in South America, where the secret agency trained them into spy in young age until them had being sold to Tricell for their sufficient spying field experience. Both of them separated apart into different division due of Ines unintentional made a mistake by showing off her shoot accuracy which made her most valuable in R.T. hazel eyes focused at Darril pacing up and down, causing relentless dry up the concentration on her reading.

"Darril. Just sit" Her word seem fell deaf on Darril, just able watching the Darril pacing.

"Ines, you can't stop now. That guy head fill with question now" Renges answered coolly as he showed his card on the bed surface, collect his winning with his full house card. The other moans over losses, watching the money racking away from the betting pot. "Just my lucky day. Enough to buy you a dinner, Ines. Any fancy restaurant." Renges asked coolly.

"Nowhere to go." Ines returned back reading her magazine; avoid eye contact which more annoyed than Darril pacing around the bunker.

"Why not? Just a date." Renges asked, pretending to act sad.

"No. I am busy." Ines flipped other page.

Renges had the reputation as playboy and known to every woman on the base for his charm and his smooth witted talk. He had short curly light brown hair as he tried keep up, just the look of old classic of Elvis Presley hair styles and his dark black charming eyes it seem a to prefect handsome man choice for the lonesome ladies. Except for Ines, found him as untrustworthy because his attitude to having a lot of woman around and he dumped them coolly as he wanted.

"Better check your gun than thinking about crazy me having dinner with you." Ines turned down on Renges. Clueless about Ines word of advice, he shrugged his shoulder and continued his betting on the game.

"Ines, what do you think about me? I should be the captain, do you agree." Darril break out his question to get Ines opinion. Ines rolled up her eyes, upsetting about their annoyed disturbing. She felt to leave the bunker for a moment to have quiet time but the order had restraint her.

"You should be captain." Renges voted for him.

"You think I am capable of. Thanks." Darril smiled to receive a nice support his buddy.

"You are bring girls to our bunker every night, I even choose you as a general."

Darril face turned red, he found that the joke was not funny as everybody laughing about.

"That is nice one." One guys patted on the Renges, compliment his crack jokes, at always light up the place a bit.

"He is not is one type of person like to fool around." Ines remark which manages to brought the delight moods down.

"Well, thanks. I know how to take easy. You should know to become an elite sniper is not that easy? You have to be cool. One shot, one target and getting my job done is all matter to me" Renges clucked his tongue as he finished his word. He knew the Ines remark was referred about him but he seem didn't mind at all. Instead his mood lighted up, thinking as how Ines tried to get him to her attention.

"Why I have to bother with these conversations?" Ines stood up, fed up with everything, the pacing, the questions and Renges- was the worst thing she stayed together with him in the same bunker.

Then the door open, Well entered the bunker with Randy following behind. Well removed his hat as received the salute from all member of M.O.P. "Sorry I am late. I was showing our base facility to this fine gentleman. Here is Randy. One of the former UBCS member. He is the one survivor of the Raccoon City crisis"

Randy stood side by side with Well as he greeted his new teammate, making sure that he would remembered them before the new mission start in next two days. He noticed Darril, who in the centre of the group had given unwelcome stare. It seems that someone didn't want him to join the group in some reason.

"So he is UBSC member." Ines stepped forward and asked a deep question about him. "Which division?"

"What is UBCS?" One of the men asked.

"It is an old squad military army under Umbrella corporate. Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service." Ines showed her wide knowledge as how useful as she is. In fact, she had Randy impressed about her. Renges gave a low tone whistles to his way of respect people.

"This is Ines, one of the best personal in M.O.P. She will be in your team. Best in espionage and firearm handling." Well introduced as watched they exchange handshake.

"One of great your assets..." Randy complimented

"And that is Renges. A well trained sniper." Well called the name. Renges move casually and extended his hand to Randy for quick handshake.

"You got watch by me. One shot, one target and getting my job done is all matter to me" Renges said his catch motto phase. "Thanks, I think I need someone cover my rear." Randy was thinking for any necessary to having him as back up support. It is an outbreak mission; nobody will stay a spot, always on the run to avoid detection by larger group of zombie. Well should know this as inappropriate to have a sniper.

"Arrow and James" Well gave short introduction of them as they used as firing support. The last was Darril to be introduced to Randy, he stood there with the hand in the pocket, refused to hand his handshake which is fine to Randy, not stir commotion with him. Randy could sense that Darril wanted to find a fight with any reason could come off.

Randy and Darril staring each other.

"So we have UBCS member. I thought what a bigger deal that we had to wait." Darril made a big fuss. "Do you have a problem with me?" Randy felt he had being provoked.

"Darril, please stop." Ines patted Darril shoulder to stop creating a scene here.

"Everybody knows about the UBCS. To fail at the mission and everybody in there was dead." Darril knew about UBSC mission and the happening in Raccoon City as Ines did. "What piece of crap?"

"Watch your mouth. He is your new captain. He is more field experience than anyone in this bunker" Well warned his men to respect Randy as their new captain.

"One night in that place, doesn't make he is experience to handle. Sir, you knew me that I am should be suitable for become a captain. Base on the training simulation" Darril asked his request to be a captain as believing he could better than Randy for the effort that he had thrown out. He was prepared to lead them.

"Come, Darril, let's call quit" Arrow dragged Darril alongside with James help.

"Is that so?" Randy responded back with amusing look. Such welcoming party he had not thought in mind, someone looking a challenge him. He hoped Darril will not kill himself in the mission but with that rash behaviour like that, who can tell.

"Sorry , I will remove him out from the squad." Well said, shaking his head, for disappointment Darril had showed. He knew what is Darril problem. He knew Darril wanted the position as the captain. Darril had all qualification as a leader but still he just lack of experience to face real battle. After the mission, Darril would get as what he deserves to be.

"Let me think about it. Probably he could stay." Randy said without making any decision yet. He wanted to see the reaction of Darril later about his mistake.

"So as tomorrow. Training exercise from 0900 until 1500 hours and briefing later for the missions." Well explained the next day schedule before he called Randy out to extending the conversation to ensure that the operation could carried as smooth as it could be

"Buddy you are going over aboard." Renges walked toward his friend after watching the guy leave. He had the feeling that Darril blew his chance as the captain, blasting his temper like mad horse, kicking his word out like that. "Hey, take easy man. You blow it." Renges said softly, tried to calm Darril down.

"Blow about what."

"Your job. Did you hear Mr Well. You are removed from the squad that moment ago." Renges reminded Darril as what he did

"It didn't bother me at all, you still need me. That I am best there is and that is the fact." Darril yapping around with his teammate, boasting himself again and the operation could not succeed without him.

Ines hopped on her bed back and doing her stuff, reading the unfinished magazine. She could bet her dimes on Darril dismissal for incoming operation."Randy, hmm. There is some about you."

To be continued.

* * *


	4. Training Field

Resident Evil- Mecenary Story  
The Trainning Field

All resident Evil games belong to Capcom and so as the storyline, Idea and character too. Please enjoy the story.

**It being a while for an update. Currently I am busy with the work and project piled up. Please read and review as I don't know the story isn't good enough for you. I will update soon.**

* * *

Randy couldn't sleep at that night, just laid down with his eyes watching at the ceil wall above him just like the old days in prison that he did always in years ago. It wasn't the bed that he could not blame which it is rather more comfortable to sleep than the thin mattress on the prison provided. It was the environment. At the first time of the years his service, he never thought he could able sleep in the open space without the bar cell surrounded him which had form a thought in his mind to protect him from harm and out of reach of the dead crawl for his flesh and blood. The place had made him feeling vulnerable to him even the patroling posting which heavily guard the base.

But the best of all happening to him was the nightmare seemed didn't came to haunt him at usual night anymore since he left. Peaceful but seem strange as he couldn't get use to. Is it because he is facing the death again in the few day time? Does the god gave him pardon, let him enjoy the moment of peace until new horror come? Those were the question he could not answer at the moment and await the time come to him to answer his trial of his life.

Well did explain the current situation of the island. It was the fourth day and situation got worse. 90 percent of the city population got infected and remain of survive were not as lucky as the time come. There was no place to run or hide on the island like mice felt in death trap. Death slowly came to them.

The island itself reminded him about the movie that he saw before and that was long ago with his wife and his kid on couch in the nice living room. The title was **Escape from New York **and was not a horrid film. The story was about a convict got to do his serve to earn his freedom by sent to the island and get that thing from the mob and escape from that island. Randy laughed in silence at the movie as the storyline was silly enough but her daughter didn't. She just sat there with terrified feeling with the tear in eyes. She was just six at that time, hugging tight under the father arms. It was huge mistake for Randy to see the movie, but her daughter being to ask the question

"Daddy. Why people doing bad thing in the island?" The question asked by her daughter.  
"Well, bad person did bad thing. Like stealing, hurting someone. They have to go to the island." Randy tried to put a simple answer to make his kid to understand.  
"Is snake had be a bad person." Another question posted out again.

Randy could give sigh and smile back to her daughter, his hand stroke gentle his daughter hair and noticed the eager to get the answer from her daddy. She always looked up at Randy as role model, a good man to care of her and the mother.

"He is good man, search someone to be rescue and bring her back home." Randy could be only answer that makes her daughter to understand. "I love you daddy." She did as she placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes which she found her comfort zone under her daddy arm, gentle warpping on her waist. Randy felt more glad than rather the sadness that knew the time had come for him.

* * *

"Rescue" He didn't thing about the actual mission that he send for. The rescue was attempted. Nobody could predict and nobody told them earlier. There is no safe zone. Randy felt the same way as the snake in that movie, tried to get the way out from there without a survivor. He felt like a scum that betray her daughter trust to believe in him. For 5 years, he could not face her, not a letter he wrote to them and rejected incoming letter by them.

Randy sat up and stared the window outside where the open field training looms ahead in the darkness which brings rather no hope for him tomorrow. He pouted in wonder as how would he survive this fight. He placed his life line in stake against the madmen had lost his sanity as who set the infection in what purpose he did for. Was it for revenge or money? Not that simple reason for the madmen thinks.

Then a knock on the door seemed had fizzled his thought about the mission. He opened to check as whoever visiting in this dead night hour. No one there except a small gift laying on the floor just right in front the door- a canteen. "What the...?" Randy picked up slowly but his eyes still monitor the surrounding to check anyone hiding in the dark which someone decided to plan a surprise for him. Nothing, just a present.

He shook the canteen and heard the liquor gently splashing on the smooth metal canteen. He uncorks the cap and released the familiar smell again where his drink had at the prison on Well visit. Did someone know him? The hard liquor that he had before at the Raccoon City had followed him. At the first at the prison and now here in the camp which created a question mark for him. He was better knew Well didn't knew about the drink. It is a hard mix combination of the several liquors and one person had served him. That would be in the Raccoon City. Can't be, **she was dead.**

* * *

The team was assembled early on the field with the checklist of weaponry and equipment site for the final exercise before the mission. They seemed a little pump up for the real action on the field. For a year of hard training, they were finally paid off to do their thing and hope returned as well reputation soldier which the future would clear and bright for them.

The most anxious person in the field as the usual suspect in team was Darril, ready for anything to get the pass from military order. Frequently, he checked on his weapon several time before arrival of Well and the inspector at the usual to give look at the performance and readiness before start. This time, he ensure no mistake would occur.

"He is kind of exciting today." Ranges amused with Darril pacing and checking.  
"He reminds me when we got recruited by agency." Ines replied without looking at him that seem could distraught her work on her set of programming which she was needed to run today test.  
"Yup, the good old days, where we got recruit and remember how we met." Ranges took the advantage to slip thru a conversation. He took a sit next to her, planning his move toward her

"I remember. You look cocky at that time with sharp shooting practice with honour in high score 295/300." Ines remembered at the time for great impression of his training field, appraised by high Rank military to him as valued asset for the military. But yet, he also made a good impression for his attitude of jovial and go crazy girl chasing type had lit the reputation of his character for Ines and rest other to know him.

"No, you got it wrong. It is 294 at precise because 1 point is for you." Ranges coolly said as attempt to place his arm around Ines but instantly pushed away with annoy feeling as what he trying his move again. "One more stunt like that, I am making sure my buddy will rip off your limb." Ines gave her warning as her finger touched the surface keyboard button. "You wouldn't hurt me. Are you?"Renges asked.

"Try me." Ines dared him. She knew Renges. He knew that she had the upper hand power to change the setting of the training program. Rather that everyone on the fair chance to shoot or chase around by robotic zombie. With Ines temper, he rather not get himself more trouble on that field.

"Jeez, Okay. I have no intended to mess with you. " Ranges raised his both hand and back away from Ines which he knew she would be serious dare. The rest of the member chuckled with Ranges working charm able not break the ice. "It is classic man." Arrow joked around.

"Yes, classic and still cool." Ranges acted like normal, kept his posture as the lady man

"Well...well. Someone really come for the training." Darril alerted his member when he saw his guest of honour to appear to the field with a jeep drove toward the gate post and went to complete stop as they get down from the vehicle.

"Darril. Just chill. He is your captain and mine too. " Ranges took the chance to say in out before Darril did something stupid.

"Just like daddy bring his boy out to play." Darril roared which was enough let other member hear. He was quite unhappy to see Randy wore the same uniform as they did but the only different the strip on the shoulder had bring the different level on the military command chain that Darril had the desire to had it for a long time.

"He must be kidding. Joining us." Darril could not consider Randy as part of his team, until Randy proved his ability is far better than Darril. Darril could not see his captain quality. A man stuck in prison for five years without consistence of military training, he was better off consider a burden to the team. Darril didn't wanted that which could bought risk to the team and the mission.

"Morning" Well did his usual greeting and followed by Randy which seem stood proud in front of them as new captain. Everyone was greeted and exchange word of congratulation except Darril was still pissed out but yet he did same thing of his group does without a smile.

"Today, Randy will be joining us on this final exercise training before we are heading off our mission. As you know Randy has not in the field in quite some time. Better you guys work out with him. This mission as you know is important to us. No mistake. Randy had experience with that. He will tell all of you as what to avoid do and which you allow to do."

" Yeah, just like the Raccoon city. How many survive in your team captain" Darril came out with the insult which he seem forget Ranges advice. Randy stood there with calm, holding up the temper. He knew Darril would attack him with relentless remark. But the topic brought had seemed overboard.

"Darril, Show some respect to your captain." Well fumed with Darril rude behaviour. "Do you want to remove from the mission?"

"By respect, I don't see the captain can be fit with mission. He is out from action for a long time even today training is not enough to prove it." Darril pointed out his convince that his fact was right that appointed new captain would get them killed before their reach to the first waypoint.

"Show what you got? Captain." Darril walked away from his new captain, heading back to his team mate.

Randy stood in deep thought. Is it because he was USBC member with a bad record for failing the mission? Randy didn't care as how much they would think about him. The important of his priority was the job and the funding for family member that he had left them empty handed for many years. At least he had reason to fight.

"Randy. Do you have the confident? It had being awhile." Well seem concern about the Randy performance to deliver. Randy had being lack of training for a long without the proper exercise and fire arm handling. "You want to bet?" Randy sounded cocky as he walked past the team member and heading to the table where the set of weapon lying in proper position for selection.

Randy stopped as he inspected the weapon which seemed different from the UBSC range of weapon set. He did test out some the sub-machine gun which he felt uncomfortable to adjust his fire position. "I think this one will suit you well." Ines presents him with standard UBSC issues Xm-197A sub machine gun.

"Thank. You seem to know me very well." Randy found surprise Xm-197A came back to him, like an old friend. "Perfect fit." He said after he tested the weapon comfortably attached to his firing poise.

"You have your gun now, let see some skill you got for us." He carried his sub-machine that issues by Tricell standard.

"What do you want?" Randy asked Darril intention which had his teammate vigour to pushing him around. "What about a duel?" Darril smirked as he decided his decision for today was to challenge Randy and prove himself is better than some old recruit UBSC.

"The term of the duel." Randy asked shortly,  
"Number kill. See who kill the most. You and me in the field only" Darril replied back with his term.

"It seem unfair to me. Darril. You know about the overcome" Ines protested as she knew the overcome result before the duel start.

"It is weapon fire rate capability and magazine size had made the different. The standard issue XM-197A by UBSC was used in light infantry where the capacity was 40 rounds per magazine and came without build target scope on it." Ines descripts the gun to both of them. Darril knew it all along as Ines noticed the smirk on his face. "You cheat it." Ines said in her thought.

Darril knew the design purpose was built for shorter distance attack and compare with his Tricell AR-20SW which consists higher round magazine, less recoil effect and built in scope had the advantage of the covering distance target.

"I think he has no problem about his weapon. Maybe he is not rusted at all." Darril poise his fire position. "If he is our leader, he should not whine about it. Do you Randy Sir." He continued

"I don't have a problem. Even I am in prison that does not mean I can't kill you or those thing in the field." Randy retaliated but with smile of confident that he was up to it.

"Save it the field. Darril. You must not forget as what you said yesterday when you came to me. If you think Randy is not fit due of your reason. I will remove him from the squad. If not, you are remove." Well remind Darril promise.

The group was surprise with Darril sudden arrangement without the team notice it.

"Okay, I have another choice on the term of winning." Randy suggested another to balance the duel. It was rather simple request from Randy. The first person reached the check point could put a consideration to win or draw even the opposition made much kill than the winner does.

. Darril had no problem at the condition as he seemed no trick pulled by Randy. He knew no matter how Randy manage to escape. It was tight chance to run away from the horde. Ines had perfect the program which she disallow the member to run or outsmart the training course.

Well nodded the challenge had been made with interest. Randy and Darril would perfect pair if possible with minus out the spark between them. The rest member seemed excited about sudden event except Ines seemed trouble of it.

"The zombies in the field are the robot in disguise. Don't worry of get bite or scratch which they won't." Ines explained the content which Randy would face in the field. "How do you kill them? Shooting at the specific spot" Randy asked.

"No, in various part of their body like normal human, Tricell had installed with the several thick glass fibre panels and cable that connected to the robot system. When one of them break. They will not function."

"Seem to advance for me. But it is rather good if you compare back my training day." Randy looked at the field and ahead was the small part of simulation city build there. "What training back then?" Ines puzzled

"Shooting dummy on field." Randy answered.

to be continue


End file.
